


On the Floor of the Slytherin Common Room

by ladyroxanne21



Series: In the Common Room [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astonished Gryffindors, Flustered Slytherins, Gobsmacked Snape, M/M, Perverted Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry follows Malfoy to apologize for nearly killing him and the two end up fighting on the floor.





	

Harry waited under his invisibility cloak outside the Hospital Wing for Malfoy to be released. It had only been two days since Harry had accidentally almost killed Malfoy in the boy's bathroom with an unknown curse. It was tearing Harry up, the feeling of guilt, and all he wanted was a chance to apologize.

Except that Malfoy wasn't alone when he emerged from the Hospital Wing. He was flanked on either side by his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, and also by his two friends, Pansy and Blaise. All in all, now really wasn't a good time to try to talk to him; Harry was rather afraid that one or all of them would hex him on sight.

Therefore, Harry followed them in the hopes that he'd be able to find a moment to speak to Malfoy alone. Or maybe write him a note and slip it under his pillow or something. For an insane moment, Harry thought that maybe he'd let Malfoy hex him after all. At least that way, they'd be even. Harry's conscious would be clear.

A bit nervously, Harry followed the group of Slytherins into their common room. It looked the same as before – when Harry and Ron had polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle to interrogate Malfoy – but that wasn't so surprising since the Gryffindor common room hadn't really changed either. What _was_ surprising was the fact that Malfoy whirled around and pulled Harry's cloak off him. Harry immediately snatched it back, shrunk it down, and stuffed it in his back pocket.

“Did you think you'd be able to finish me off?” Malfoy asked, and curiously, he didn't sound angry or upset. He sounded almost resigned and perhaps a bit interested.

“No!” Harry blurted out hastily, holding up his hands and waving them back and forth. “I wanted to say I'm sorry! I didn't know what that curse did. I never would have cast it if I had...”

“Oh, how did that go again?” Malfoy asked with a smirk. “Sect –” 

Harry hastily cast a shield. “Protego!” He noticed how the various Slytherins in the room moved to the sides as if watching – or about to watch – a duel.

Sure enough, Malfoy cast a slew of hexes that would have been rather unpleasant if Harry wasn't blocking them with a shield. Strangely, none of them were overly painful or Unforgivable. After a minute or so, Harry got fed up.

“I'm _not_ going to hex you!” He shouted. “I've learned my lesson!”

“Lucky for me then, eh Potter?” Malfoy sneered malevolently. “Just means that I'll eventually hit you with something.”

“You want a proper duel?” Harry asked. “Will it make you feel better if you can defeat me?”

“I don't know. It might,” Malfoy admitted with a shrug.

“Ugh, fine!” Harry cried out in frustration, and then dropped his shield and cast a tripping jinx. 

The two of them hurled an impressive array of spells back and forth to the absolute delight of the watching Slytherins – which  _had_ to be the entire house by this point. Very weirdly – in Harry's opinion – the two of them were evenly matched and able to evade or defend against all the nonverbally cast spells. Thus, they didn't hurt each other. On the other hand, they  _did_ expend an enormous amount of energy.

Malfoy had the rather brilliant idea of aiming a minor blasting curse at the wall behind Harry, which prompted him to leap forward to avoid being hit by debris. Malfoy anticipated this and aimed a tripping jinx at the floor where Harry was going to be. Except Harry figured that he was going to do that and jumped over the spot.

This jump made Harry land within punching distance of Malfoy, who delighted in switching his wand to his non dominant hand so that he could punch Harry. Harry avoided most of the hit by throwing himself backwards, only he reached out and grabbed Malfoy's robes so that Malfoy went tumbling on top of him.

The rest of the Slytherins had been watching more or less silently until it looked like Malfoy might actually win, at which point, they started cheering him on. Now that the two were scuffling on the floor and trying to punch each other while simultaneously blocking punches, the cheering was rather loud. However, neither boy was paying attention to them because they were both quite serious about mauling the other at this point.

Malfoy grabbed a handful of Harry's hair in an attempt to bash his skull against the floor, so Harry countered by yanking on as much of Malfoy's hair as he could grip in his fist.

“Let go of my hair, Potter, or I'll bite!” Malfoy threatened seriously.

“Then let go of mine!” Harry countered, wishing he could have thought of something wittier to say.

Malfoy obliged by shifting his hands to around Harry's neck. It was at that moment that Harry made a horrifying realization... He was utterly hard! He gave some serious consideration to surrendering in the hope that he could avoid anyone else noticing this.

A second before Harry could decide either way, Malfoy shifted to get a better grip on Harry and they both inhaled in shock because he was hard too. Well, in Harry's case, he  _tried_ to inhale, but was hindered by the hands on his neck. Just as he was about to punch Malfoy in the nose to  _make_ the infuriating git release his neck, Malfoy let go.

This move was astonishingly followed by Malfoy lowering himself onto Harry and stealing a kiss. Harry gasped, which Malfoy took advantage of by slipping his tongue inside. Now their hands were back in each other's hair, but for an entirely different reason – to prevent escape as each thoroughly explored the other's mouth.

The students in the common room had a few different reactions. Some gasped in shock and fell silent. Some roared incredulously. Some heckled them, and some jeered. One First Year boy frowned and tugged on the sleeve of a Seventh Year girl.

“I'm confused. I thought they were fighting, so why are they snogging?” He asked.

She grinned at him. “It's a different sort of fight. A different way to take out their frustrations on each other. You'll understand when you're older.”

“How much older?” A Seventh Year boy ask with a brow raised. “Because I'm not quite sure I understand it myself.”

A Sixth Year girl prevented an answer by going bug-eyed and gasping eagerly as she clasped her hands together as if sending up a prayer to Salazar Slytherin himself. This caught the Seventh Years' attention and they looked to find that Malfoy had opened his school robe so that it covered them both, but didn't exactly hide the fact that Harry's legs were now around Malfoy's waist. Also, Malfoy was casting an array of spells that the upper years recognized as cleansing and preparation spells and an STI detection spell.

Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered something about idiots as she cast a spell to create a bubble of relative privacy around them. The bubble would prevent anyone who was too young or not interested in watching this from seeing what was going on, but it wouldn't prevent anyone who was genuinely curious and open minded. It also muffled sound both ways. Then, she summoned herself a comfortable chair and settled herself to enjoy the show. 

Blaise stood next to her, smirking and patting her on the back at her brilliance. Crabbe and Goyle were clearly confused as to what was going on. They had a whispered conversation asking each other if they were supposed to defend Malfoy  _or_ prevent anyone from interrupting him. Blaise finally told them to go work on their homework – or at least try.

By this point, Malfoy had magicked Harry's trousers and pants off to the side of them and worked his own open. Harry was so focused on kissing Malfoy and how good everything felt that he didn't really think about the fact that Malfoy was preparing to shag him. When this information finally sank in – right about the time that Malfoy was pressing his hard shaft into Harry's magically softened and prepared hole – it was a bit too late to stop things, which Harry wasn't sure he wanted to do.

He tensed for a moment to process what was happening, and then realized that he needed to relax. After a deep breath, Harry surrendered. He forced his attention back onto kissing Malfoy so that he didn't freak out about losing his virginity to his longtime rival without giving it any thought beforehand.

Pansy was not the only pervert watching who sincerely wished that Malfoy's school robe was not covering their entire view. By their motions and expressions, it was clear what was going on, but the voyeurs couldn't actually see it. Blaise slowly shook his head with a wry smirk.

“Too bad none of us has one of those cameras the Creevey brothers are always carrying around.”

“I'm going to preserve this memory so that I can watch it in a Pensieve whenever I get bored at home during the summer,” Pansy replied with a grin.

“What's going on in here?” Snape demanded curiously as he walked up to the crowd circling around something he couldn't see.

“Er...” the entire crowd droned uncertainly.

“Tell me now or I'll dispel the privacy field and find out for myself,” Snape insisted with a look of challenge.

“Sir! Please just give them one or two more minutes,” Pansy pleaded. She felt that interrupting _anyone_ at such a time would be unnecessarily cruel. “This spell makes it so that no one who doesn't want to see it can watch them anyway.”

“Watch _who_ do _what_?” Snape asked suspiciously.

“Oh! Looks like they're done now anyway,” Blaise stated gleefully.

Pansy held up her hands placatingly. “Please sir, let me.”

Snape gestured for her to get on with it.

“I'm really sorry to bother you, Draco darling, especially since you'd probably love to take a nap right about now,” Pansy said after she placed a hand on the privacy bubble and it recognized her as the one who'd cast it. “But our dear Head of House is insisting that this privacy spell be ended, and I rather think you'd like a chance to straighten up your appearance first.”

Snape had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he didn't want to begrudge a student who'd been having a very hard time lately – who had almost died recently – from finding any sort of stress relief. On the other hand, he was now  _very_ suspicious that something had just happened on the common room floor that  _shouldn't_ happen somewhere so public.

Harry and Malfoy had enjoyed the post orgasmic bliss for maybe two seconds when Pansy made her announcement, and this brought them crashing back to reality so hard that they didn't even have time to argue over or perhaps talk about what had just happened. Malfoy hastily cast a cleaning spell over them as Harry pulled his trousers on with his left hand. He used his right hand and wand to shrink his pants and stuff them in his back pocket with his cloak.

Thus Harry was still fastening his trousers when the privacy spell was canceled. Draco was also fastening his trousers, but kept getting distracted by the need to straighten his hair. Neither truly looked at Snape, who was gaping at them with an expression that was dangerously close to gobsmacked.

“What in Salazar's name were you doing?!” Snape demanded, momentarily too shocked to be snide or condescending to Harry. “No wait, I don't want to know.”

By this time, both boys had managed to fasten their trousers, and Malfoy had somewhat fixed his hair, but both still looked very rumpled and guilty.

“Mr. Potter, return to your common room at once!” Snape snarled, rapidly recovering his composure. 

Harry sighed in defeat. “Yes sir,” he muttered contritely before fleeing the Slytherin Dungeon. As he left, Snape growled a list of points being deducted from both of them and why. Harry just barely forced himself to  _not_ run.

Just as he was able to see the portrait of the Fat Lady ahead of him, Hermione came stomping up behind him, nearly knocking him aside as she spat out the password and entered the Gryffindor common room.

“Alright, which one of you did it?!” Hermione demanded crossly.

“Did what?” Ron asked curiously before looking around to see if anyone knew what she was talking about.

“Which one of you _just_ lost us 75 points?!” Hermione clarified, still obviously upset. “We were tied for first place with Slytherin not a half an hour ago, and now we're in third place!”

“Er...” various people around the room droned as they looked around. Harry tried to sneak toward his dorm.

“We were all here for the last half an hour – aside from you and Harry,” Ron pointed out. Harry froze in his tracks and felt a shiver run up his spine as Hermione glared at him.

“ _What did you do_?!” She ground out angrily.

“Er... any chance you'll let me tell you up there?” Harry asked, pointing in the direction of his dorm.

“Oh no!” Seamus interjected. “We all have a right to know why points are taken away, so tell us.”

“Otherwise we'll have to go ask McGonagall,” Dean added.

Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

“It's rare for more than 50 points to be taken or awarded at a single time,” Hermione reminded him. “You had to bloody well defeat You-Know-Who in our first year just to get 60 points! So what could you have possibly done to have 75 points taken all at once?”

Harry looked to the floor, and then he looked to the ceiling – scratching his chin and neck as he did so.

“ _Harry_...” Hermione pleaded softly, sounding like she just needed him to confess so that she could put the whole thing behind her.

Harry sighed. “Alright fine! I got 75 points deducted for shagging Malfoy on the floor of the Slytherin common room and getting caught by Snape.”

The entire common room was gaping at him in open mouthed, bug-eyed shock. Harry decided to make use of the silence and escape before they exploded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a slightly longer version that I may post at some point, but only if I decide to continue it a bit. The only thing you are really missing is a somewhat pointless discussion of Hermione asking Harry what happened and assuring him that she's still his best friend :-)


End file.
